Sabes
by Midorikawa Ryuuiji
Summary: Mi primer cosa de ellos, no me odien ? . PrussiaxAustria.


Mi primer one shot de Gilbo y Rode~ y está dedicado a mi amore Daani, todo para ella .

* * *

Esa noche Gilbert se despertó un tanto… ¿melancólico? Él no entendía mucho lo que significaba esa palabra porque no era lo suficientemente awesome como para que le causara interés, pero podía atribuirle su significado al estado en que se encontraba en esos momentos, no estaba triste, sólo recordaba sus comienzos con el señorito, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Le causó gracia y cierta ternura verle de esa manera, con su rostro relajado y no con el ceño fruncido como casi siempre solía estar.

_**¿Sabes? No pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo mal, que a todo he renunciado por estar junto a ti.**_

Sintió un fuerte deseo de que le abrazaran con fuerza. Miró al austríaco, no quería despertarlo, pero ansiaba tanto que este le abrazara que no le importó mucho. Se arropó bien con las mantas y se acercó al castaño, movió brazos alejándolos de su pecho y en lugar de ellos se colocó él. No estaba de más decir que aquella acción había despertado al austríaco, quien miró con cierta molesta al prusiano.

-¿Qué haces?...- Dijo medio adormilado Roderich.

-Kesesese, mi awesome persona te despertó, ¿nee?- Rió Gilbert acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del austríaco que sorprendentemente (sí, hasta para él) le había abrazado sin recriminarle nada. –Sólo quiero que me abraces…- Susurró con cierta tranquilidad y sorprendiendo al otro, eso era raro en Gilbert, pensó Rode.

_**¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar que estoy enamorado.  
Te quiero confesar soy sólo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti.**_

Roderich se sonrojó ante tal pedido pero no dijo nada, sólo hizo caso omiso y abrazó a modo de protección al albino, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de este.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti, señorito…- Susurró Prussia moviendo un poco la cabeza entre los brazos del castaño.

_**Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser. Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe.**_

No supo si su sonrojo se había intensificado, pero supo con certeza que su corazón había comenzado a latir muy fuerte y rápido. Para el prusiano era fácil decir cosas como "te quiero" y eso, pero para él no. Roderich siempre mantenía la postura ante cualquier situación, siempre mostrando su lado frío y serio para que nadie pudiera ver a través de él y que se diera cuenta que de verdad no era más que una nación sentimental y algo débil, si así podía decirlo… más, bien sabía que con el albino no era así. Desde que había empezado a sentir "algo más" esa muralla de frialdad caía a pies de Gilbert, no porque el otro adivinara todo sobre él… aunque bueno, ni tanto, pero era porque él mismo también quería derrumbarla y hacer que en cierta forma el albino entrara en su vida.

_**Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecto como te imaginé.**_

_**Como aguja en un pajar te busqué sin cesar. Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar.**_

_**  
Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecto como te imaginé.**_

Y Gilbert… él era lo más awesome que existía, él se daba cuenta de todo y estaba al tanto de que Austria nunca estuvo familiarizado con las demostraciones de cariño que él le daba. No era que la rechazaba pero tampoco sabía como responderlas, y no era que le importara en demasía, porque el castaño… su señorito, él siempre se quedaba cuando le abrazaba y le decía lo awesome que era su amor, y aunque Rode no supiera como corresponder esas acciones, siempre se quedaba a su lado y las recibía.

_**¿Sabes? Te quiero confesar que te encuentro irresistible.  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ti.**_

Prussia se alejó un poco del cuerpo del castaño para mirarlo a la cara, sonrió al verle con los ojos cerrados, más sabía que estaba despierto. Iba recorriendo con la mirada su rostro. Primero comenzó su frente, tan suave y grande siempre perfecta para llenarla de sus maravillosos besos. Siguió con sus cejas, esas que siempre se fruncían cuando le gastaba alguna broma o le decía algo "indebido" como Roderich siempre decía; bajó más y se encontró con sus ojos, y aunque cerrados él bien podía verlos igualmente, admirando su color violáceo. Debía aceptar que los ojos del austríaco eran una de las cosas que más amaba de él y más amaba la forma que tenían ellos de mirarle a él mismo, con algo de resentimiento, debía decir, pero al mismo tiempo con cariño y claro, si Gilbert era lo más awesome, ¿cómo su señorito no iba a mirarle con cariño pese a todo?

Ante todo aquello, Rode no soportó más la mirada del prusiano, que bien sabía que tenía encima. Eso le cohibía y lo ponía nervioso, y ni qué hablar de lo que le hacía a su corazón, parecía que se le saldría del pecho.

-¿Qué estás mirando, Obaka-san?- Preguntó con el ceño medio fruncido y abriendo solamente un ojo.

_**Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mí ser. Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe.**_

-¿Quién yo? Pero si no estoy mirando nada, kesesese- Rió tratando de hacerse el inocente.

-¡Mentira! Si me estabas mirando. Pensabas cosas indebidas conmigo, ¿verdad?- Cuestionó un poco más molesto el austríaco.

-Te dije mil veces que no son cosas indebidas, sólo son pensamientos awesome, ¡como yo!-

-¡Okaba-sa--- Y no siguió al sentir sus labios aprisionados entre los del albino, que le besaba con cierta ternura pese a saber que lo estaba molestando.

_**Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecto como te imaginé.**_

En medio del beso, el peliblanco agarró el cuerpo del austríaco con cuidado y lo arrastró hasta su lado para posicionarlo sobre su cuerpo. Eso mismo también lo aprovechó para comenzar a pasear sus manos por la espalda de Roderich, acariciándola con suma suavidad y delicadeza, como si se tratase de algo que fuera a romperse al menor contacto.

_**Como aguja en un pajar te busqué sin cesar. Como huella en el mar, tan difícil de hallar.**_

Sí, ese beso le había tomado muy por sorpresa, si era por él mandaba a volar al prusiano y así recriminarle todo lo que le había molestado su comentario indecente, pero irónicamente no hizo nada, sólo se dejó llevar y correspondió con dulzura aquel beso. Sí, amaba los labios del albino y, siendo todo lo contrario a lo que él era, amaba el sabor dulce que estos tenían. Desde la primera vez que le había besado, siempre se preguntó como alguien tan indecente como sabía ser Prussia, al mismo tiempo podía ser tan dulce y cariñoso, y a veces hasta atento. A pesar de que constantemente le jugaba bromas y le decía mil y un cosas para hacerle enojar, se había dado cuenta de que nunca iban enserio porque al final terminaba con un Gilbert abrazándole con fuerza y tal vez acariciando con cariño a Mariazelle.

_**Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré, tan perfecto como te imaginé.**_

El beso que los unía a ambos cada vez se hacía más y más demandante. El peliblanco podía escuchar leves gemiditos salir de Rode ante la fuerza que ponía entre sus labios, cosa que aprovechó para acariciando sus labios con su lengua e introducirla en su boca una vez que este le diera permiso de entrar. Aquello fue luz verde para su lengua iniciara una expedición por toda la boca del austríaco y memorizarse por milésima vez cada centímetro de ella.

Pero tras la falta de aire ambos tuvieron que separarse. Se quedaron mirando con cierta inexpresividad en sus rostros, más no en sus ojos. Mirarse de esa manera les hacía entender si hablarse lo mucho, mucho que uno quería estar con el otro. Roderich entendía que pese a que no estuviera acostumbrado a decir y hacer todas esas cosas y atenciones que el prusiano tenía para con él, siempre estaría a su lado para recibirlas. Y Gilbert entendía lo lindo que era hacerle jugarretas a su señorito y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo porque siempre eran buena excusa para tenerlo sobre su cuerpo y besarle como hasta hacía unos segundos lo estaba haciendo.

_**¿Sabes? No pido nada más que estar entre tus brazos…**_

Así el castaño volvió a posar su cuerpo sobre la cama y volvió a tener al albino acurrucado entre sus brazos. De nuevo no dijo nada, sólo atinó a reír quedamente esta vez y abrazarlo de nuevo.


End file.
